El amor de una asesina
by AILEEN BAUTISTA
Summary: Bella Swan tiene 24 años trabaja para la mafia quien es una asesina quien es ahoraa la mano derecha de Edward Cullen, quien con el tiempo los dos aprende lo que es amar. Soy nueva en esto pero espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

Mafiosa Atracción

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no son mios, mia solo es la trama**

Soy Isabel Mary Swam tengo 24 años, soy una chica que le gustan los retos, soy delgada pero no escuálida ya que me ejercito todos los días para mantener en forma, tengo los ojos color chocolate, el pelo del mismo color pero con reflejos rojizos, ante la sociedad pudiera decirse que tengo el título de abogada pero realmente soy una asesina, que trabaja para la mafia los tres hermanos, y esto comenzó así…

Flashback

Me desperté con los rayos del sol, era domingo día no ir al instituto, por lo que podía quedarme dormida todo el día, soy hija de rene y Charlie Swam, mi padre es el jefe de la policía de un pueblito que se llama Forks, él se encargaba de que el pueblo estuviera seguro, apenas había detenido a un grupo de mafiosos pequeños que intentaba pasar droga por el pueblo pero gracias a mi padre ahora estaban siendo procesados.

Mi madre no trabajaba se quedaba en casa, algunas veces cuidaba a los hijos de las vecinas que tenían que salir por una urgencia pero ella estaba encantada de cuidarlos ya que adora a los niños pequeños.

Irrumpiendo mis pensamientos me llamo mi madre- **Isabella baja a desayunar si no tus hot cakes se enfriaran-**corriendo me puse unos simples pantalones de mezclilla con una playera de hello kitty y mis tenis.

**Que rico se ve mamá y mi papá ¿dónde está?-**

**Se encuentra en el trabajo cielo**

Apenas pudo terminar la frase cuando un grupo de hombres llego a interrumpir nuestra casa, llevaban a mi padre ensangrentado, yo estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba pasando apenas fui consiente de como uno de ellos le disparo a mi madre dejándola en el vestíbulo, cuando escuche la voz de padre que me decía **corre Isabela corre¡ así** que corrí hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera pero de repente sentí que me golpeaban en la cabeza, dejándome inconsciente.

Una semana después me encontraba en el hospital de Seattle, vino un policía con una psicóloga.

-**Buenas tardes señorita Swam-**me dijo la psicóloga-**le tenemos que informar que su padre y su madre murieron en manos del grupo de delincuentes llamados la push, ellos se escaparon durante el traslada a la ciudad y los oficiales no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. **Mi mente no podía procesar como es que un grupo de maleantes pudieron haber escapado, estando ya en manos de la policía los cuales tenían armas**- así que a partir de este momento estará bajo la tutela del estado.**

Fin del flashback

Durante el tiempo que estuve en el orfanato sufre maltratos de los niños que me veían como un bicho raro, por que no hablaba con la gente aún tenía en mi mente la imagen de madre siendo asesinada, además del lugar donde nos tenían era horrible teníamos que compartir una cama individual y una cobija con 5 niñas, entre ellas estaban rosaline, alice, Ángela, Jessica y yo, las cuales a pesar de todos nos manteníamos unidas.

La más grande era todas era Jessica y Ángela ambas tenían 14 años mientras que rosaline 13, alicie y yo teníamos 12. Cuando Jesica y Ángela cumplieron 15 años el director del orfanato un hombre llamado Rile que era un viejo gordo y feo con dientes amarillos se llevó a las dos para darles un regalo que según todas lo íbamos a recibir a esa edad, lo que no nos imaginábamos era que las encerró a su despacho para violarlas y dejándolas embarazadas a las dos, desgraciadamente ambas murieron al momento de practicarles un aborto que no resulto nada bien.

Nosotras estamos muy triste pero preocupadas así que decidimos escaparnos una noche de ese lugar horrendo para cambiar la vida fuimos a una estación de policías donde les contamos sobre los maltratos que existían en ese lugar además de lo que le paso a Jessica y Ángela, pero nos tomaron como locas diciendo que ese lugar era uno de mejores, una policía de aspecto joven, nos sacó de la estación y nos llevó a comer a una cafetería cerca, donde nos contó que ese orfanato era del gobernador y que no se podía hacer nada nos dio 30 dólares y nos dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí como no confiamos en nadie nos fuimos a un puente así estuvimos varios días tratando de buscar trabajo pero no encontramos nada. Hasta que el destino nos llevó a cometer nuestro primer robo, y después le siguieron más y más hasta convertirnos en profesionales, pero un día sin querer nos centraron para un asesinato de un esposo de una señora la cual la estaba engañando, el cual al principio no queríamos pero la necesidad era grande rosaline había enfermado y la habíamos tenido que llevar a un hospital así necesitamos el dinero.

Alice y yo hicimos un trabajo limpio tanto que la señora nos pagó lo que habíamos acordado y un extra así que rosaline se recuperó y llegaron más trabajos de ese tipo la cual con el ingenio de las tres salían a la perfección hasta que la mafia nos recluto como asesinas.

Las tres tenemos una habilidad en específica, rosaline era experta en hacer venenos que no se identificaban en las necropsias, Alice en bombas era capaz de pasar un simple artefacto a una bomba y yo era especializa en cualquier tipo de armas, desde una navaja hasta una ka 47.

Dentro de la mafia, me fui haciendo de un lugar era la mano derecha de líder Edward cullen, alice se enamoró de jaspe un hermano del líder así que decido dejar la organización pero aun hace trabajos cuando se le quiere y rosaline trabajo sola ya que se encargaba de políticos que estorbaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los ´personajes no son míos son stephenie meyer

Los Cullen

Soy Edward Cullen primogénito de Carlisle Cullen anteriormente uno de los mafiosos mas peligrosos y reconocidos del mundo. Como primogénito que soy me convertí en el líder. Toda Mi vida he entrado para ser el líder de la organización, pero siempre había tenido fiestas de cumpleaños organizadas por mi madrasta Esme Cullen, se puede decir que tuvo una infancia normal, dejando a un lado los entrenamientos con cualquier tipo de arma, tácticas de autodefensa y demás , mi madre Elizabeth murió al nacer yo. Tiempo después mi padre encontró a Esme quien con mas tarde tuvo a mis otros hermanos Emmet y Jasper quienes también tuvieron una formación para ser mis manos derechas e izquierda, no como mis trabajares o como subordinados si no mas bien como aquellos que me ayudaran en la organización, aliados si les gusta pero siempre mis hermanos .

Continuando con mi vida desde muy pequeño aprende a utilizar armas, la primera que tuve fue una Veretta, por el lado de los estudio fui a la universidad, estudie medicina y me gradué con grandes honores sin embargo no la ejerzo, solo de vez en cuando me encuentro lastimado después de una gran balacera.

De mis hermanos Jasper se encargan del lavado del dinero, el ya está casado con una enana llamada alice que le encanta ir de compras es muy imperativa no sé cómo la aguanta mi hermano pero cada quien sus gustos, pero hay que reconocerle que es capaz de crear una bomba y que pase desapercibida, de vez en cuando le encargamos que se trace un plan para alguien que nos estorba.

Emmet por otro lado se encarga de los negocios de "nocturnos" table dance, antros, lugares de acompañamiento y de algunas prostitutas de las buenas, nosotros no traficamos con mujeres, anteriormente mi padre decidió dejar el negocio por Esme, quien lo convenció de quera inhumano raptar a jovencitas para darle placer a hombres con bajos escrúpulos que no les importe que la mujer sufra para poder follarla, y esto se debe a que ella fue una de las raptaron.

Flashback

Era una noche fría, estaba en mi cama y venia por la ventana que estaba lloviendo a cantaros y los rayos que se venían terroríficos, tenia miedo pero no podía decirle a papa que lo tenia, recuerdo que siempre me ha dicho que debo ser valiente no importa que me depare el destino,pero no importara que después me regañara yo lo iría a buscar.

Pero de pronto escuche como llegaban las camionetas y gritos desesperados de las mujeres, mi padre me había dicho que aquellas lo tenían merecido por salir de noche solas y que por ningún motivo debía ir a ver lo que pasaba , pero esas mujeres gritaban que las dejaran y yo quería ir a ver, tenia una curiosidad muy grande y debía encontrar a papa, asi que me arme de valor y salí de la cama a ver que sucedia en el jardín.

Baje la enorme escalera y aun seguía los gritos pero ahora adentro de la casa, cuando llege a la entrada del vestíbulo a todas ellas las estaban desvistiendo y golpeando y diciéndoles que se callaran yo no sabia que hacer, muchas de ellas pedían clemencia que tenían padres quienes las buscarían, pero lo que llamo la atención fue una de ellas, la estaban besando a la fuerza y ella no quería y otros dos le estaban desgarrando las ropas y diciéndoles que a partir de ahora ella seria un puta que se callara y le dieron otro golpe, me recordó a mi madre ambas tenían ese color de cabella caoba que tanto me gustaba de ella y ojos azules asi que a mis tres años les grite

-**Déjenla en paz ahora mismo**

**-y este mocoso quien lo trajo-**me dijo un tipo alto musculo, tenia miedo pero no lo hiba a demostrar

-**nadie me ha llamado pero dejen a esa mujer ahora mismo o si no llamo a mi padre**

**-jajaja y yo de seguro le tendré miedo a tonto padre- **de repente sentí un golpe en el estómago y aquella mujer profirió un grito

**-noo¡ dejen a ese pobre niño háganmelo lo quieren a mi**- y se acerco y me tapo con su cuerpo.

**-quítate estúpida ahorita arreglo cuentas contigo- **la golpe y cayo aun lado de mi- **ahora tu escuincle desearas nunca haber metido aquí **–mientras me decía aquello me apuntaba con un armaparecida a la mi padre, asi que cerré los ojos con el pensamiento de que pronto iba a ver a mama pero nunca llego ese sonido tan fuerte y hueco, en cambio escuche la voz de mi padre

**-que demonios esta pasando aquí- **

-**jefe pues aquí un escuincle se metió donde no debía** -y me agarro de los cabellosgrite de dolor y me lanzo contra el piso, la señora corrió a levantarme

Mi encontraba con el labio sangrando por el golpe, la señora me cubrió con su cuerpo , solo escuche el sonido de un disparo.

- **Eso te pasa por golpear a mi hijo, hijo de puta madre me las vas a pagar caro -**Escuche como chillaba de dolor y le implorara

- **señor yo lo siento no sabia que era su hijo, perdóneme no me mate-**

**-Para ti desearías que en este mismo instante te mate, porque no te la vas acabar. William llévate a este pedazo de imbécil al cuarto de tortura déjalo ahí un mes, después que descanse y lo vuelvez a poner dos meses asi hasta que muera. Maggi¡**

**- Si señor **

**-llévate a mi hijo a mi despacho junto con la señorita, no quiero que vea lo que va a pasar a continuación.-**Maggi la sirvienta nos llevó a su despacho a ambos mientras que los otros tipos estaban templando al igual o peor que las otra mujeres que no paraban de llorar, la señora le pidió un botiquín.

Dentro del despacho la señora me empeso a curar con delicadeza, y por un momento pensé que tenia una madre a mi lado que me hiba a cuidar a mi cuarto cada vez que hubiera lluvias y truenos. Cuando acabo me pregunto mi nombre,

**-me llamo Edward Antony Cullen señora**

**-oh que bonito nombre y que hacias despierto a estas horas**

**-me daban miedo los truenos y buscaba a papá, **

**-y tu mama donde esta?**

**-no tengo murió cuando naci, solo tengo fotos de su boda y cuando estaba embarazada-**le conteste tristemente

-**oh cariño no te pongas triste, no llores-**En ese momento se me escapaban tremendas lágrimas y ella corrió abrazarme, y llorar como nunca lo había hecho porque a mi padre no le gustaba que llorara siempre me decía que llorar era de maricas. Cuando escuche la voz de mi padre.

**Edward te encuentras bien-**yo no podía responderle estaba abrazado de aquello brazos que me daban confianza…

Fin del flashback

Despues de aquel dia mi padre permitió que Esme me cuidara como la madre que no tuve, tiempo después se casaron y llegaron mis hermanos Jasper y Emmet

Asi que ahora yo me dedico a todo lo relacionado con las drogas, acuerdos, negocios turbios y demas, antes de que iniciara como líder trabaja con mi padre como asesino y ahí conocí a mi amor imposible, aquella mujer me cautivo desde el primer momento, yo la reclute , al principio no podía creer que era ella una chica tan angelical con unos ojos y cabello color chocolate, esas curvas que aunque no tenía muchas, me prendían al instante. Dios pensar en ella me pone a mil, pero no puedo enamorarme de ella, jamás me aceptara porque a pesar de parecer un ángel, es el mismo demonio todo su vida a pasado un martirio y no la quiero involucrar mas pero no puedo debo recordar lo que le paso a mi bella Angela, no pienso hacerlo a mi Isabella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Todos los personajes no son mios son de stephenie meyer, solo la historia**

**Lo siento por lo tarde en actualizar la tesis y la universidad me dejaron agotadas y ayer que lo tenia que termine cai rendida en mi cama.**

**Quiero agredecer a **Loca anonima, Tanya Masen Cullen y a Clon kooks ustedes me alentaron a continuar cualquier suguerencia esta bien recibida sea buena y mala.

Isabella Pov

Ring Ring¡-Escucho como suena mi celular y contemplo mi trabajo –Bueno-contesto con voz normal

Está todo terminado-

Claro que si Edward solo falta limpiar

No me jodas, no me digas que dejaste un desastre-

JAJAJAJA por su puesto ya sabes manchas de sangre por doquier, tuve que ocupar diferentes métodos pero al final lo conseguí

Como que varios métodos no me digas que no lo podías eliminar-

Claro que sí, pero donde la diversión aparte tengo información que nos puede servir llegando te cuento que tengo limpiar toda evidencia, aunque debería dejarla capaz me dan las gracias por un maldecido menos

Isabella ni se te ocurra

Claro que no lo voy hacer Edward donde quedo tu sentido de humor

Bueno bueno… demonios me colgó. Bueno a comenzar la limpieza….

Después de una larga hora de limpiar el desastre ,salí del motel. Y me subí al carro, el cual unas cuadras después cambie la placa del auto y salí rumbo al cuartel quería mucho jugar con mis juguetes .

Edward Pov.

Acaban de confirmar que llego el cargamento de cocaína Edward tenemos que ir a supervisar

Estaban Joel, llama a Isabella y dile que la vemos ahí

Discúlpeme señor pero no quisiera yo interrumpir a la señorita Isabella y más que esta en el área de tiro.

Asi que te da miedo ella, pero si solo es una pequeña muchacha

Sí señor, se es joven pero también sé que es una asesina y con un solo tiro me eliminaría

Tienes razón, deberías ir pero aún me eres útil ¿en qué campo esta?

En el del sur señor, de acuerdo iré a verla porque también me menciono que tenía información relevante-Cogí mi arma y salí en busca de la pequeña Isabella

Si sigues asi te vas a acabar todas las municiones que tenemos que te hizo enojar pequeña-

Si vuelves a decir pequeña- Me dice apuntándome con su arma-te diré pequeña cuantas veces yo quiera primor- y retire el arma de mi cara

Si no fueras tan linda y buena en lo que haces ahorita estarías pidiéndome piedad

Suenas Cullen sueñas, al grano a que viniste

Tenemos que supervisar que haya llegado bien la mercancía, y además me habías dicho que tenías información que nos puede servir.

Cierto debí ir a verte en cuanto llegue pero necesitaba jugar. Se trata del agente de la DEA, anda metiendo las narices donde no lo llaman, anda tras jaspe aun no haya la relación entre tú y el pero no va a tardar mucho en averiguarlo, el problema es que si lo mato o mandas a matarlo se sabrá que existe un vínculo.

Demonios luego pensaremos en eso ahora hay que ir por el cargamento y asegurarlo

De acuerdo déjame bañarme y nos vamos

Creo que harás mucho más que eso-

De repente estampe mis labios en sus hermosos labios y poco a poco me fue abriendo paso hasta adentrar mi lengua en su boca y saborearla, mientras que Isabella me respondía de la misma manera con tan pasión que capaz se prende el campo de tiro.

Nos separamos para respirar y arremete de nuevo con mis labios mientras le responso mis manos bajan hasta su trasero y lo aprieto, mientras ella deja escapar un suspiro y como muestra que mi cuerpo siente lo mismo que ella me restriego en ella, deseoso de poder entrar en su apretada y caliente vagina, pero no decido detenerme.

Luego continuaremos pequeña es hora de que prepararnos para esta noche

Ok Edward pero creo que necesitas un baño con hielos para calmar ese problema que tienes, nos vemos en una hora en el estacionamiento

Salí como alma que sigue el diablo debo comportarme más con ella, no quiero que mis sentimientos se mezclen no después de lo de Ángela.


End file.
